The New World
by Nanase Akira
Summary: Bagaimana kalo Naruto di minta oleh Kami-sama untuk menolong Rentaro? Ganti judul Strong Naru, Strong Rentaro, Strong Kisara, Strong OC..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Black Bullet bukan Punya aku

Pairing: Naruto x ?

Rated: M(Jaga-Jaga)

Warning: Semi canon, Gaje, OOC dan lain-lain

Summary: bagaimana kalo Naruto mati setelah menang melawan Kaguya, Setelah Ia mati dia di temui tuhan dan dimintai tolong olehnya untuk menolong seorang anak, yang ingin menyelematkan umat manusia dari Gastrea?apakah Naruto akan menerimanya?

Chapter 1:Prologue

"Ugh, aku ada dimana?bukannya aku sudah mati"Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang

"benar kamu sudah mati Uzumaki Naruto, ini batas antara dunia mati dan dunia nyata"Ucap sosok misterius berada dibelakangnya, Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sosok tersebut.

"S-Siapa kau?kenapa aku di sini?"Ucap Naruto tergagap

"Aku adalah Kami-sama, dan kenapa kamu ada disini?karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menolong seorang anak yang ingin menyelematkan manusia dari Gastrea"ucap Kami-sama panjang lebar.

"um, boleh aku tau apa itu Gastrea?dan kenapa Gastrea ingin menyerang manusia?"Tanya Naruto serius

"Gastrea adalah monster virus yang menyerang manusia, mereka ingin menambahkan populasi mereka dengan menyebarkan virus nya kepada manusia(betul gk?). monster itu hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan Varanium dan dengan bantuan Anak terkutuk "Ucap Kami-sama

"aku mengerti, boleh tahu siapa nama anak yang akan aku tolong?"tanya Naruto

"Satomi Rentaro"jawab Kami-sama

"Yosh, aku akan menolong mu Kami-sama"Ucap Naruto dengan Semangat

"Hahaha, kamu memang menarik...Naruto, Kemari aku ingin memberi ingatan tentang dia dan dunia yang akan kamu datangi"Ucap Kami-sama

"Ha'i"Ucap Naruto. Naruto pun menghampiri Kami-sama, " Tolong tahan sebentar, ini akan sakit"Jelas Kami-sama.

"arghhh.. Kepalaku sakit"Ucap Naruto sambil merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Ingatannya seolah-oleh bertambah. Beberapa saat kemudian, sakit dikepala Naruto menghilang

"jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang"Ucap Naruto. Kami-sama yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun tersenyum. Kemudian Ia mengeluarkan sebuah Samurai dan Dual pistol.

"Naruto, Ambil Pedang dan Dual Pistol ini"Ucap Kami-sama sambil menyerahkan Pedang dan dual pistol tersebut. Naruto pun menerima Pedang dan Dual Pistol tersebut. Ia langsung terkejut setelah membuka pedangnya dari sarungnya dan ia makin terkejut karena melihat Dual Pistol tersebut tidak tempat pelurunya

" Pedang apa ini, kenapa warna nya hitam? Dan kenapa Pistol ini tidak ada tempat pelurunya?"Tanya Naruto, Kami-sama yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Itu Pedang yang terbuat dari Varanium yang bisa membelah semua gastrea termasuk gastrea tingkat tinggi, sedangkan senjata yang disatunya itu bernama Dual Pistol atau Silver Crown, Dual pistol itu bisa membunuh Gastrea hanya menarik pelatuknya(bayangin aja pistol tatsuya mhk)."Ucap Kami-sama panjang lebar #plak dicabut nyawa oleh kami sama :D

"Dan untuk tempat tinggal mu kamu akan tinggal dengan seorang kakek Bernama Tendou Kikunojou dan mempunyai adik perempuan bernama Tendo Kisara"Ucap Kami-sama. Setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar

"Arigato karna telah mempercayai aku Kami-sama"ucap Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya"

**Beberapa Tahun Kemudian**

Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi sesosok remaja yang tampan, dan bahkan adiknya sendiri sering merona karena melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Sekarang Naruo dan adiknya sedang latihan kendo. Mereka berlatih dengan pedang kendo. Adiknya sekarang sedang melakukan serangan kepada Naruto

"Tekisui Seihyou"Ucap Kisara menyerang kakanya. Tapi sayang serang tersebut hanya mengenai papan latihan yang sering dipakainya.

"hampir saja Nii-san kena serangan mu Kisara, serangan yang cukup mematikan itu"Ucap Naruto

"Ne, sekarang giliran Nii-san yang menyerang, Tekisui Seihyou"Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan teknik yang sama dengan Kisara. Tetapi serangan tersebut lebih cepat dari Kisara, sehingga Kisara terkena serang kakanya tersebut.

"Mou, serangan Nii-san sangat cepat, aku susah untuk menghindar"Ucap Kisara cemberut sambil mengingat serangan kakanya yang sangat cepat tersebut. Naruto yang melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut hanya terkekeh.

"Hahahaha, kamu sangat lucu kalo sedang cemberut Kisara"Ucap Naruto masih terkekeh.

"Sudahlah Nii-san jangan tertawakan aku"Ucap Kisara Kesal

"Gomen,gomen Kisara"ucap Naruto

"Lebih baik kita-"ucapan Naruto terpotong karena mendengar suara pintu ketok

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"ucap Naruto, pintu pun terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok laki laki berambuat biru gelap.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?Naruto-san,Kisara-san?"Ucap laki-laki itu

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Rentaro, panggil aku Nii-san"Ucap Naruto sambil cemberut karena Rentaro tidak pernah memanggilnya Nii-san lagi.

"Ahh, wakatta Nii-san"ucap Rentaro Pasrah.

"Kan begitu lebih bagus, ayo sekarang kita berangkat sekolah"Ucap Naruto kepada Rentaro dan Kisara

"Ha'i"Ucap Mereka bareng

**Skip Time**

Sekarang Rentaro sedang melakukan tugasnya itu memburu gastrea atas permintaan Polisi karena melihat gastrea disebuah apartemen. Ia melihat ada 2 orang depan pintu awal masuk apartemen sedang berbicara

"Gomen aku telat, apakah kalian yang meminta bantuan kami?"Ucap Rentaro. 2 orang tersebut menoleh kepada Rentaro.

"Kamu siapa gaki?"Ucap lelaki memilik badan lumayan besar. Rentaro lumayan kesal kepadanya karena ia dipanggil bocah. Ia pun menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenal petugasnya.

"Hah, apakah kamu petugas keamanan sipil yang ditugaskan untuk menolong kami?"Ucap Lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi kamu masih gaki"Ejek Lelaki tersebut.

"Mau gimana lagi, aku memang petugas sipil"Ucap Rentaro sedikit kesal. Lelaki tersebut melihat lagi kartu tanda pengenal petugas sipil Rentaro

"Badan keamanan pemerintahan, kah.. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya"Ucap Lelaki tersebut. Rentaro yang mendengar perkataan lelaki tersebut langsung kesal. Ia mengambil kartu tanda pengenalnya dari lelaki tersebut.

"Hei, Bukannya kita disini seharusnya membicarakan perkejaan?"Tanya Rentaro

"Ada Lantai Empat"Ucap Lelaki tersebut.

" Orang yang tingal dibawah, melaporkan bawah di atap rumahnya ada tetesan darah"Lanjut Lelaki Tersebut

"Kami sudah memeriksa darah tersebut, darah tersebut adalah darah gastrea"ucap Lelaki itu

"Karena kamu sudah disini aku bisa langsung ke TKP dan ngomong-ngomong dimana initiatormu?"Ucapnya lagi. setelah Rentaro mendengar perkaataan lelaki itu, ia menyadari Sesuatu. Ia meninggalkan Enju Dijalan.

"Soal itu nanti aja kita bahas, lebih baik kita fokus untuk ke TKP dulu"Ucap Rentaro. Mereka telah sampai di depan tempat TKP dan disana ada 3 orang petugas yang sedang menjaga tempat TKP

"Oh inspektur"Ucap salah satu petugas yang ada depan tempat TKP

"Bagaimana, ada perkembangan?"

"Ada 2 orang tadi masuk kedalam untuk memeriksa tempat TKP dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali"Ucap Petugas

"Bodoh,sudah ku bilang jangan ada yang masuk dulu sebelum petugas sipil datang"Marah Inspektur

"Biar aku yang memeriksa ke dalam"Ucap Rentaro

Ia pun menobrak pintu tempat TKP tersebut, lalu ia masuk. Setelah Rentaro masuk ia melihat 2 mayat sedang tertempel dinding dan seorang memakai topeng sedang berdiri depan 2 mayat tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau terlambat, tuan petugas keamanan"Ucap Lelaki bertopeng

"Apa?.. Apa kau salah satu dari kami"Tanya Rentaro

"Aku juga bermaksud untuk mengejar Gastrea yang ada di tempat ini, tetapi aku bukan dari kalian"Ucap Lelaki bertopeng

"Karena aku yang telah membunuh mereka"Ucapnya lagi

Rentaro pun langsung melesat meninju lelaki tersebut, tapi bisa tahan lelaki tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Lumayan"Ucapnya. Rentaro mencoba meninjunya lagi namun bisa ditahannya. Lelaki tersebut menendang Rentaro ke dinding.

'ugh, tendangan lelaki tersebut kuat sekali'batin Rentaro.

Kring..kring...kring..

Hp lelaki tersebut berbunyi, ia lalu mengangkat hpnya.

"Halo, apakah itu kau Kohina?"tanyanya. Para pasukan pun datang ingin menembak lelaki tersebut, namun lebih dulu Lelaki tersebut menembak mereka

**(Injen Kokutenfu)(Injen Genmeika)**

"Sungguh hebat, Siapa namamu?

"Satomi Rentaro"

"Satomi-kun kah? Sampai ketemu lagi"ucapnya

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"tanya Rentaro

"Orang yang akan akan menghancurkan dunia ini, tidak yang bisa menghentikkan ku"Ucapnya sebelum terjun dari jendela.

**With Enju**

"Rentaro, Baka. Ia meninggalkan ku"Ucap Enju sambil berlari

"Gadis kecil"

"ada apa lagi?, aku sedang terburu-buru"Ucap Enju kesal, kekesalan tersebut langsung berubah menjadi syok karena melihat lelaki yang ada depannya

"bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan pulang"

"apakah kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu"Tanya Enju

"tidak yang bisa aku bantu lagi untukmu"

"Apakah kamu memilik pesan terakhir?"Tanya Enju. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba kesakitan.

"Tolong aku, aku tidak mau menjadi Gastrea"Ucapnya

"Apakah kau sudah mengingatnya?"tanya Enju. Lelaki tersebut langsung berubah menjadi gastrea berbentuk laba-laba dan menyemburkan jaring laba-laba kepada Enju membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa-Apaan ini?"Kesal Enju, Gestrea itu berniat menyerang Enju dengan kakinya. Rentaro yang baru datang dengan Inspikur dikejutkan karena melihat Enju akan diserang dengan kaki Gastrea tersebut , Rentaro mengeluarkan pistolnya dan bersiap menembakannya. Tetapi ia di dahului seseorang yang membawa Pedang berwarna hitam, lelaki tersebut menebas kaki Gastrea itu. Rentaro yang melihat Enju selamat langsung menghampirinya

"Enju kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Rentaro

"iya aku tidak apa-apa"

"serangga yang merepotkan, beraninya menyerang seseorang sedang tidak bisa bergerak"Ucap Naruto. Rentaro yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung mencari asal suara tersebut. Betapa syoknya dia, karena yang menolong Enju tadi adalah Nii-sannya.

"N-Nii-san apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya Rentaro masik dalam keadaan syok

"Menolong Initiator mu dan melenyapkan Gastrea tersebut"Jelas Naruto

Naruto melesat ke atas Gastrea tersebut dan bersiap Gastrea tersebut.

**(Tekisui Seihyou)**

Serangan Naruto tersebut berhasil menghancurkan Gastrea tersebut. Rentaro yang melihat warna pedang Nii-sannya itu hanya bingung. Kenapa ada pedang yang berwarna hitam, ia mencoba bertanya kepada Nii-sannya

"Nii-san itu pedang apa?kenapa berwarna Hitam?"tanya

"Ini pedang yang terbuat dari Varanium"Ucap Naruto santai, sedangkan mereka bertiga sangat terkejut karena mendengar jawaban tersebut

"pedang yang sangat mengerikan anak muda"ucap Inspiktur.

"Terima kasih pujiannya"

" Dan untuk kalian tolong Rahasia kan ini kepada Kisara dan Kakek karena aku tidak mau mereka khawatir kepadaku"Ucap Naruto melihat ke arah Rentaro dan Enju

"Ha'i Nii-san"Ucap mereka bareng

**With Naruto**

Sekarang ia sedang menuju ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Setelah sampai di pasar, Naruto melihat beberapa warga sedang memukuli anak kecil. Ia pun memutuskan mendatangi mereka

"apa yang kalian lakukan kepadanya"Tanya Naruto marah

"Kami sedang memukuli anak terkutuk tersebut karena ia mencuri makanan ditoko ku."Ucap Penjaga toko

"berapa harga makanan yang dicurinya?, biar aku yang bayar"tanya Naruto kesal, bisa-bisanya mereka memukuli anak masih kecil sampai mengeluarkan darah seperti itu

"50 yen"Ucap Penjaga toko

"Nih ambil, kembaliannya untuk kamu saja dan kalian tolong pergi dari tempat ini"Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan 100 yen kepada warga tersebut. Warga dan Penjaga toko tadinya memukuli anak kecil tersebut sudah pergi. Naruto menghampiri anak tersebut. Anak itu memliki rambut yang panjang, mempunyai warna pirang seperti Naruto dan warna mata biru

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Naruto Lembut  
>"Telah kasih telah menyelamatkan mm"ucap Anak itu bingung karna tidak tahu nama orang yang menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Naruto mendengar perkataan anak itu langsung mengerti.<p>

"Nama ku Tendo Naruto"Ucap Naruto lembut

"Terima kasih Naruto-san"ucap anak itu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, boleh tahu nama kamu Siapa?"tanya Naruto lembut

"Aku tidak mempunyai nama Naruto-san, dari kecil aku hidup sendiri dan aku juga tidak mempunyai tempat tingal Naruto-san"Ucap anak itu sedih. Naruto yang melihat anak itu sedih merasa kasihan dengan anak itu, karena tidak mempunyai nama dan tempat untuk tinggal. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri anak itu, ia lalu berjongkok biar bisa melihat wajah anak itu.

"Bagaimana kamu tinggal dengan ku?apakah kamu mau jadi Initiator aku? Dan untuk nama, aku mempunyai sebuah nama yang cocok untukmu"Ucap Naruto secara lebar. Sedangkan anak itu terkejut karena ada yang mau mengajaknya menjadi initiator. Padahal dia cuman anak terkutuk yang lemah.

"Kenapa Naruto-san ingin menjadikan aku Initiator? Naruto-san kan tahu aku hanya anak terkutuk yang lemah tidak seperti mereka yang kuat. Kenapa Naruto-san hiks..hiks..hiks."ucap Anak itu menangis bahagia. Naruto pun yang mendengar ucapan anak itu hanya tersenyum dan ia menghapus air mata anak itu

"Karena kamu anak yang baik, aku tidak pernah menganggap kamu lemah. Kamu itu kuat. Buktinya kamu bisa menahan amarah mu kepada mereka yang sering menyakitimu"ucap Naruto menghelus kepala Anak itu. Anak itu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkejut. Ia mencoba celah kebohongan Naruto , Namun ia tidak menemukannya. ia sangat bahagia karena di pertemukan dengan Naruto.

"arigato Naruto-san"ucap Anak itu bahagia.

"oh iya, untuk Nama kamu bagaimana Tina Sprout?"tanya Naruto. Anak itu merasa senang akhirnya ia mempunyai.

"arigato Naru- Perkataan Tina itu terpotong oleh Naruto"" panggil aku sekarang Nii-san, Tina-chan. Sekarang kamu adalah adik angkat sekaligus Initiator"Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Tina yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Nii-san barunya itu.

"Arigato Nii-san"Ucap Tina masih memeluk Naruto.

"Doutashimashitte Imouto, ayok kita ke rumah Nii-san"Ucap Naruto langsung mengandeng Tina. Akhrinya mereka pulang Ke rumah Naruto.

**TBC**

**Ini ada sedikit Aku Rewrite dan aku perbaikin, dan untuk chapter 2 akan aku usahakan secepatnya..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"ucap Naruto lembut

"Telah kasih telah menyelamatkan mm"ucap Anak itu bingung karna tidak tahu nama orang yang menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Naruto mendengar perkataan anak itu langsung mengerti.

"Nama ku Tendo Naruto"Ucap Naruto lembut

"terima kasih Naruto-san"ucap anak itu tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, boleh tahu nama kamu Siapa?"tanya Naruto lembut

"Aku gak punya nama Naruto-san, dari kecil aku hidup sendiri dan aku juga gak punya tempat tingal Naruto-san"ucap anak itu sedih. Naruto yang melihat anak itu sedih karena tidak mempunyai nama dan tempat untuk tinggal. tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri anak itu lalu berjongkok biar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kamu tinggal dengan ku?apakah kamu mau jadi Initiator aku? Dan untuk nama, aku mempunyai sebuah nama yang cocok untukmu"Ucap Naruto secar lebar. Sedangkan anak itu terkejut karena ada yang mau mengajaknya menjadi initiator. Padahal dia cuman anak terkutuk yang lemah.

"kenapa Naruto-san ingin menjadikan aku Initiator? Naruto-san kan tahu aku hanya anak terkutuk yang lemah tidak seperti mereka yang kuat. Kenapa Naruto-san hiks..hiks..hiks."ucap Anak itu menangis bahahia. Naruto pun yang mendengar ucapan anak itu hanya tersenyum dan ia menghapus air mata anak itu

"karena kamu anak yang baik, aku tidak pernah menganggap kamu lemah. Kamu itu kuat. Buktinya kamu bisa menahan amarah mu kepada mereka yang sering menyakitimu"ucap Naruto menghelus kepala Anak itu. Anak itu yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terkejut. Ia mencoba celah kebohongan lewat mata Naruto , Namun ia tidak menemukannya. ia sangat bahagia karena di pertemukan dengan Naruto.

"arigato Naruto-san"ucap Anak itu bahagia.

"oh iya, untuk Nama kamu bagaimana Tina Sprout?"tanya Naruto. Anak itu merasa senang akhirnya ia mempunyai nama.

"arigato Naru- Perkataan Tina itu terpotong oleh Naruto" panggil aku sekarang Nii-san, Tina-chan. Sekarang kamu adalah adik angkat sekaligus Initiator"Ucap Naruto tersenyum. Tina yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Nii-san barunya itu.

"Arigato Nii-san"Ucap Tina masih memeluk Naruto.

"Doutashimashitte Imouto, ayok kita ke rumah Nii-san"Ucap Naruto langsung mengandeng Tina. Akhrinya mereka pulang Ke rumah Naruto

**Naruto The Savior of the World**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Black Bullet I have not(bukan punya aku)**

**Pairing: Naruto x OC**

**Rated:M(jaga-jaga)**

**Warning: Strong Naru, Smart Naru,Semi Canon, Gaje OOC dan lain-lain**

**A/N: ceritanya aku ubah sedikit. Naruto di sini bisa menggunakan jurus ninja seperti dicanon kecuali kagebunshin. Untuk jaga-jaga aja**

**Summary: Bagaimana kalo Naruto mati setelah berhasil mengalahkan Madara. Setelah Ia mati, bertemu sang pencipta dunia yang memberikan misi dan kesempatan kedua untuk Naruto hidup(Bad Summary)**

Chapter 1

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu tina tinggal di kediaman Tendo. Yang tina tahu bahwa ternyata Nii-sannya mempunyai 2 adik, 1 adik kandung perempuan dan 1 adik angkat laki-laki yang ia tahu sekarang tidak tinggal di kediaman Tendo. Ia sekarang sedang melamunkan tentang kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengan Kisara-nee.

Flashback

Naruto dan Tina sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam halaman kediaman Tendo. Tina merasa syok karena Nii-san barunya itu mempunyai halaman dan rumah yang besar.

"Nii-san, tempat itu sangat indah"ucap Tina melihat sebuah taman indah dan lumayan besar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto yang mengikuti arah yang dilihat Tina.

"itu taman keluarga Tendo Tina-chan"ucap Naruto tersenyum. Lalu mereka membuka pintu rumah Naruto.

"Tadaima"Teriak Naruto

"Okaeri Nii-san"Ucap Perempuan Dari sebuah ruangan. Perempuan itu keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat kakaknya. "ternyata Nii-san sudah pulang"Ucap Perempuan itu menatap kakaknya. Perempuan itu melihat seorang gadis kecil yang cantik dan imut, namun memakai pakaian yang kotor dan lesuh. Ia langsung mendekati gadis kecil tersebut. Sedangkan Tina melihat Perempuan itu mendekatinya bersembunyi di belakang Nii-sannya karena takut.

"Ne, sepertinya kamu menakuti Tina-chan, Kisara"ucap Naruto

"Mou Nii-san, aku tidak bermaksud menakutinya, tapi dia benar imut-imut dan aku ingin mencubitnya"ucap Kisara berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil ketika melihat Tina. Sedangkan Tina semakin ketakutan.

"Ahh, sudalah Kisara jangan mengeluarkan ekpresi seperti itu, oh iya kisara dia adalah Tina Sprout.. mulai sekarang dia adik angkat ku"Ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan Tina kepada Kisara.

"Ternyata nama gadis kecil yang imut ini adalahTina-chan, Perkenalkan Nama aku Tendo Kisara adik kandung Nii-san dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Nee-chan ya"ucap Kisara tersenyum. 'Ternyata onee-san yang sempat ingin mencubitnya ini adalah adik kandung Nii-san'batin Tina.

"Ha'i Nee-chan"

**Flasback End**

**Naruto POV**

Aku sekarang memperhatikan adik angkat yang dari tadi melamun. Aku penasaran apa ia lamunkan. Aku mencoba memanggil namanya.

"Imouto"Panggilku. Aku melihat dia terkejut karena aku memanggilnya. Dia mencoba mencari asal suara memanggilnya. Dan akhirnya melihat ke arah ku.

"Nii-chan?sejak kapan Nii-chan ada disamping aku?"Tanyanya. aku hanya tersenyum melihat tina. Entah kenapa walaupun cuman adik angkat/initiator ku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Sejak kamu melamun, Tina apakah kamu ingin berlatih pedang?"Tanyaku. ia mendengar pertanyaan ku langsung melihat ku dengan mata-mata binar. Ternyata ia sangat lucu kalo bersikap seperti itu.

"Tentu Nii-chan, aku ingin melindungi Nii-chan dan Kisara-Nee-chan"Ucapnya dengan semangat. Aku yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum.

"Tetapi kamu harus berlatih memakai bokken dulu sebelum memegang pedang yang asli, ikuti aku Tina-chan"ucapku. Aku berjalan ke arah tempat latihan kendo milik keluarga ku untuk melatih Tina. Kami akhirnya sampai depan pintu tempat latihan tersebut. Aku membuka pintu tersebut

'**kriet' 'kriet**

Aku pun langsung menuju tempat dimana bokken biasanya ditaruh. Mengambil 2 buah bokken 1 untuk dan satunya untuk Tina.

"Tina-chan, ambil ini"

**Normal POV**

"Tina-chan, ambil ini"Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Bokken yang satunya.

Tina lalu mengambil Bokken tersebut. "ini untuk apa Nii-chan?" tanya Tina dengan nada bingung.

Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma tersenyum tipis. "tentu saja untuk berlatih pedang" jawabnya sembari memegangi lengan kecil Tina dari belakang.

"begini caranya" kata Naruto sembari memegangi lengan kecil tersebut dan menaik-turunkannya keatas dan kebawah. "Nah, lakukan ini sampai tanganmu benar-benar letih dann tidak sanggup mengayunkan lagi" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju sebuah boneka jerami sembari memegang bokennya.

Tina yang sedang mengayunkan terus pedangnya terus saja mengayunkan pedangnya sembari melihat Naruto yang berdiri diam sembari menatap boneka jerami tersebut. "apa yang dilakukan Nii-chan ya?" batinnya kebingungan.

Naruto mengangkat bokkennya sembari kemudian menebaskannya pada boneka jerami tersebut. "Wush!" boneka jerami tersebut terbelah dua dan membuat mata Tina membulat sempurna. "Sugoi! Nii-chan wa sugoi!" katanya sambil menatap kagum Naruto.

Tina yang melihat hal itu terpacu semangatnya dan mempercepat ayunannya. "tep!" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada disampingnya sambil menghentikan tangannya. "K-kenapa Nii-chan?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut. "Begini, Tina-chan. Jika kamu mengayunkan pedangmu seperti itu, latihanmu akan berakhir dengan hasil nihil. Ayunkanlah pedangmu dengan mantap, bukan dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada Tina.

"Ha'I Nii-chan" jawabnya sambil mengikuti instruksi Naruto dengan benar.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cuma tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Seminggu kemudian

"Hiyah!" teriak Tina sembari mengayunkan pedang kayunya dengan mantap. Naruto yang melihatnya menatap Tina dengan tatapan puas selayaknya seorang guru melihat siswa didikannya lulus ujian semua.

"bagus!" puji Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan. Tina yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu malu. Naruto lalu menghampirinya. "Baiklah, sekarang akan kuajari kau cara berpedang yang paling penting, genggaman tanganmu sudah kuat sekarang, tinggal mengatur reflek dan seranganmu" Kata Naruto sembari mengambil Bokken miliknya.

"Nah, sekarang tangkislah seranganku sebisamu" Kata Naruto sambil mulai menyerang Tina. Tina yang mendengarnya Cuma terkejut.

"Trak!" "Trak!" "Trak!" pedang kayu tersebut saling beradu. "Tuk!" bokken Naruto menghantam lembut kepala Tina. "Ittai Nii-chan" katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Tina-chan, kau harus bisa melatih reflekmu, jika musuh menyerang begitu cepat, kau harus menangkisnya dengan kecepatan yang sama atau lebih cepat darinya. Jika tidak, kamu yang akan berada dalam bahaya" Kata Naruto panajang lebar. Tina yang mendengarnya lalu memegang erat bokkennya. "Ayo, Serang aku Nii-chan!" kata Tina dengan nada mantap.

Naruto langsung melayangkan serangannya dengan cepat. Tina dengan gesit menangkisnya. Mereka berdua berlatih sampai sore, Nampaknya Tina masih belum puas. "Nii-chan, ayo sekali la-" perkataannya terhenti karena dia tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kelelahan, untungnya Naruto dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Dasar, sudah letih tetap saja memaksakan diri" kata Naruto sambil menggendong Tina untuk tidur.

3 hari kemudian

"Trak!" "Trak!" "Trak!" terdengar dari dojo milik keluarga Tendo, dua buah bokken beradu, nampaknya Tina sudah dapat menangkis serangan cepat dari Naruto. "Bagus! Sekarang tunjukan teknik rahasia yang kamu pelajari sendiri selama ini!" teriak Naruto sembari menunggu serangan special dari Tina.

"hup!" Tina mundur kebelakang sambil memasang pose seolah akan menarik tebasan panjang. "Heyahhh! Hitogiri!" teriak Tina sambil menebaskan sebuah gelombang angin yang tajam. Naruto dengan sigap menahannya dengan bokkennya namun bokkennya terbelah dua. Naruto lalu menunduk dengan cepat. "Bruakh!" tebasan tersebut menghantam dinding dojo dan membuat dinding tersebut mendapat "hadiah" berubah bekas tebasan panjang melintang secara horizontal. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Tina. "Selamat, kamu berhasil" kata Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"akhirnya aku berhasil Nii-san"Ucap Tina dengan gembiranya. Ia pun berlari ke arah Nii-sannya untuk memeluknya.

"Aku bangga padamu, Imouto"Ucap Naruto mengelus kepala Tina dengan lembut.

"Ayo kita latihan tanding Nii-san"ucap Tina dengan semangat.

"Baiklah"Ucap Naruto. Mereka Berdua pun memasang pose bertarung .

"Mulai"ucap Tina dan Naruto secar bersamaan.

Tina mengarahkan serangan pertamanya ke arah tubuh Naruto namun ditahan Naruto. Ia pun terus menyerang Naruto namun selalu bisa ditahan atau dihindarinya. Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hosh...Hosh.. tidak satu pun serangan ku mengenai Nii-san, "ucap Tina terengah-engah "Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah Nii-san"Ucap Tina memasang pose Bertarungnya lagi.

"Apakah Kamu Yakin Imouto? Kamu sepertinya kelelahan, jangan memaksakan diri Imouto"Ucap Naruto melihat keadaan Tina

"Tentu saja Nii-san.. aku masih bisa bertarung"ucap Tina berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Hito-"tiba-tiba Tina ambruk. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Tina..

"sudah Nii-san bilang jangan memaksakan diri Imouto"ucap Naruto menggendong Tina. Sedangkan Tina hanya cengir sebelum dia tidur karena kelelahan. Ia pun membawa Tina ke kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sampai ke kamar Tina. Ia menurukan tina dengan pelan ke kasurnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak Imouto"Ucap Naruto mencium bagian atas kepala Tina.

**TBC**

**Bagus atau Jelek kah chapter kedua ini? Itu tergantung kalian yang menilai mohon review Minna-san.. sebenarnya aku bingung Naruto Mau bikin sesi latihan Tina menggunakan Dual Pistol kaya Naruto gimana.. kalo ada saran kasih tau aku.. oh iya Ada yang tau gak apa-apa teknik berpedang dijepang kalo ada yang tau kasih tau aku.. soalnya aku tau cuman sedikit doang**


End file.
